1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a farrier's template. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and a method that ensure the proper measurement of horse hoofs. Specifically, the invention relates to a template having a plurality of adjustment members that are moveable to define a region that conforms to the shape of the horse's hoof and can be used to more easily shape a horseshoe.
2. Background Information
Because the proper tool saves time and therefore saves money while producing a higher quality job, every field of endeavor develops their own specialized tools. Beside the aforementioned benefits, the correct tool reduces accidental damage and provides increased safety of the worker. Specialty tools perform specialized functions. An important subset skill to the profession of blacksmithing is that of a farrier. A farrier specializes in the art of shoeing of horses. The central focus is ensuring that the horse's hoofs are measured correctly and fitted properly.
Farriers tend to use one of two techniques for shoeing a horse. The first technique is cold shoeing where a stock horseshoe is placed against a horse's hoof to check for size and shape and then modifications are made to the shape of the shoe by hammering it when cold. A second technique is hot shoeing. During this process, the farrier will select either an appropriate length of steel stock or a stock horseshoe to make and shape the shoe. Then, through a series of cycles of heating the stock in a forge and pounding the same with a hammer on an anvil, the farrier conforms the shape of the horseshoe to the shape of the horse's hoof. This task takes significant time and physical effort with repeated trips to and from the forging area and back to the horse to be certain that the shoe is sized and fitted properly. Exact conformity between the hoof and the shoe is a multi-step trial and error process. Such a process wastes time and money for the farrier and becomes an aggravation for the animal as well. However, if the shoe is not shaped correctly, the result can be injury and possible lameness being caused in the horse
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a means by which the horseshoes can be properly measured, forged and fitted to horse hoofs with conformity and confidence and without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the device and methodology herein disclosed fulfills this need.